Random Conversations and more
by edwardcullen101
Summary: Ok so here are the things my friends and i discuss at school. And 100% of the stuff in here has been said by one of us.
1. Prologue

Ok people. So here are just some random conversations my friends and I have. And I am 100 serious, we have said everything you are about to read…


	2. Day Of Silence

Ok, today was the Day of Silence. Where people don't talk for the whole day to show thier support for non straight people. And my friends and i participated. So note, this was all written on paper, so sorry for the bad grammar.

Characters:

**Friend one**

_friend two_

me

* * *

**DOS Notes (Day of Silence)**

_I'm A little slow today_

I Want To Talk

Report card?

**I'd rather ****not**** show you (or parents…)**

Please!! :(

**NOOO!! Did you spread the news of the DOS?**

Yah, to like ten people.

**Awesome!! This is the most I've ever written for pleasure that's not a FanFic lolz!!**

Lol. But if Edward saw how awesome we are doing he would be all like…

"You guys are so awesome. Do you want to hang out?" But we would just stand there, not able to talk, even though we could just nod our heads yes.

"Ok then, bye." He turns and starts to walk away. Then Alice comes and calls Edward an idiot because in our heads we're like…

"OMC! IT'S Edward, take me with you!!..." Then she would smack him on the head.

**Ok, then...**

Are you going to do this all night because you are supposed to. :)

**It ends at night. HENCE DAY**** of silence. Sheeeesh…**

So as soon as the sun goes down you can talk.

**I believe so, but I read you don't have to be silent all day.**

So….

**You could end at Twilight!! (lolz)**

Yah, since some people seem to think Edward's gay. It's the perfect time to end. (I don't)

**People think Edward's gay?**

Some.

**Does that mean Bella is a man!?... I knew it**** he tricked Edward.**

Ok, then. It was so hard today. All I wanted to do was say what was on my mind, but I prevailed.

* * *

Ok people… that's all we got to. The bus stopped before we could write anymore. Sorry about that.


	3. IM convo 1

So here is another chapter. This one is just my friends and i talking on im so sorry if it gets a little confusing. And OMH means oh my halt. just fyi. And that whole part about 88 is from eclipse. it is my favorite qoute. Oh yay, i am Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine...(The dot dot dot is important. You can find me on myspace with that name) : )

ENJOY!!

* * *

Rebeka says:

now

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

already on

Rebeka says:

well

Rebeka says:

never

Rebeka says:

ever

Rebeka says:

again

Rebeka says:

add me while im on my phone

Rebeka says:

lol

Rebeka says:

add me

Rebeka says:

again

Rebeka says:

or something

Rebeka says:

plz

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

i can't

Rebeka says:

ugh

Rebeka says:

well

Rebeka says:

just add ppl to this one

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

Rebeka says:

ello

Janet has been added to the conversation.

twilightean has been added to the conversation.

Rebeka says:

hey ppl

twilightean says:

_hi_

Rebeka says:

i have no idea why it says im on the other one

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

hey

Rebeka says:

cuz im not

karl has been added to the conversation.

Janet says:

weird

Rebeka says:

Yay karls on!

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

hey

Janet says:

i added him

Rebeka says:

sweet

Janet says:

but ya

Rebeka says:

hey karl

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

its KARL/Alice!!

Janet says:

i have voices in my head...

Janet says:

like edward...

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

me too!!

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

and they say you now edward

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

so tell me where he is

twilightean says:

_ditto...and Halt...and Alice...and Rose_

karl says:

whos edward

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

or prepair to die!!

Rebeka says:

edward

karl says:

and halt

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

ugh

twilightean says:

_Edward Cullen_

Janet says:

maybe i won't tell u...

karl says:

kelsey thought i was them last night

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

do i have to explain it all again

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

??

twilightean says:

_OMH! remember MTN Twilight vsn_

Rebeka says:

Edward Cullen

Janet says:

?

Rebeka says:

lol

Janet says:

k?

Rebeka says:

kelsey

Rebeka says:

just like last night

Janet says:

??

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

lol

Janet says:

?

Janet says:

?

Janet says:

?

Rebeka says:

she explained it to patrick

twilightean says:

_OMH! Kelsey! remember MTN Twilight vsn_

Janet says:

hello?!

karl says:

k

Janet says:

?

karl has left the conversation.

Janet says:

nooooooooooooooo!

Rebeka says:

bye karl

karl has been added to the conversation.

Rebeka says:

yay

Janet says:

ha ha

twilightean says:

_lolz_

Rebeka says:

kalrs back

Rebeka says:

karl

Janet says:

hi karl

Janet says:

u can't escape...

twilightean says:

_poor karl_

Janet says:

mwahahahahahahahahaha...

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

i am not going into depth about who they are again

Janet says:

i'm so evil...

Rebeka says:

yah, kelsey, its fine

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

glare

Janet says:

jacob is alexander

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

you remember how detailed i got

says:

why is jacob alexader

Janet says:

but why is edward karl?

Rebeka says:

yes i do

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

karl unblock ME!!

karl says:

i want to know both

Rebeka says:

karl is edward

Rebeka says:

why

Janet says:

idk?

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

EW NO!!

twilightean says:

_wait so Karl gets Bella and Alexander is odd man out?_

Janet says:

that's what u said!!

Janet says:

ew no!

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

so edward hows it goin

karl says:

WHAT

Janet says:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Rebeka says:

Why is karl Edward?

Janet says:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Janet says:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

karl says:

since when

Janet says:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Janet says:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Janet says:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Janet says:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Janet says:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

twilightean says:

_I dunno..._

Janet says:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

karl says:

im not sure how this conclusion was drawn

twilightean says:

_Kelsey am i right?_

Janet says:

BELLA IS NOT MARRYING KARL!!

Janet says:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

no edward is sitting right next to me

Janet says:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

twilightean says:

_LOL_

karl says:

no

Rebeka says:

Who is Bella

karl says:

she not

twilightean says:

_Bella Swan_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

ONYD!!

Janet says:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... wait WAT!

Rebeka says:

I know, but who is her

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

edward is saying kill you all

Rebeka says:

like, alexander is jacob

Rebeka says:

whos bella

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

bella swan

karl says:

a at our s

karl says:

a questie

Janet says:

bella brown goes to our school

says:

like me and janet

twilightean says:

_BELLA MARIE SWAN SOON TO BE CULLEN_

Janet says:

ya

Janet says:

no

Janet says:

she has a pervert older brother named henry...

twilightean says:

_questies suck _

karl says:

no just some of them

Janet says:

HOW DARE YOU!!

karl says:

(alexander)

Janet says:

I DO NOT SUCK!

twilightean says:

Janet says:

well, ya

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

the voices are telling me too run around in a swim suits in pouring down rain, during the day, through a rainbow that eats icecream and do kartwheels

Janet says:

so does henry

Janet says:

and rahul

twilightean says:

_I can say that without insulting myself now_

twilightean says:

_I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEE_

Janet says:

and and rahul

Janet says:

and rahul

Janet says:

and rahul

Janet says:

and rahul

twilightean says:

_not to mention Rahul_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

??

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

i feel left out

Janet says:

and rahul... i think im repeating myself...

Janet says:

rahukl devanarayanan

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

emo girl is about to make another appearance

Janet says:

rahul

Janet says:

irene!

twilightean says:

_uh-oh_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

??

Janet says:

irene?

Janet says:

r u adding her?

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

??

Janet says:

karl?

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

she's not on

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

Karl?

Janet says:

ya

Janet says:

karl...

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

Karl?

Janet says:

karl...

twilightean says:

_HELLO my name is_

_Edward Cullen_

_I dazzle people._

Janet says:

frequently

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

Karl…

twilightean says:

_Frequently_

Rebeka says:

frequently

Janet says:

karl...

twilightean says:

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

he is standing right next to me!!

Rebeka says:

loll

Rebeka says:

Janet says:

rofl

Rebeka says:

POS

Rebeka says:

POS

twilightean says:

_ROFL_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

does nobody care??

Rebeka says:

POS

Janet says:

lucky

Janet says:

shhhhh...

Rebeka says:

lol

Janet says:

POS gone?

Rebeka says:

1 sec

Janet says:

shhh...

Rebeka says:

coast is clear

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

ALice wants to go shopping for pink stuff. Thats ok with me. shopping is shopping

Janet says:

cool

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

ow Alice, i'm only human

Janet says:

jasper, you need to go calm ur wife down.

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

yes listen to the im

Janet says:

i know emmett is being an idiot, but he'll learn his own lesson.

Rebeka says:

ive never read twilight so i have no idea what u guys are talking about

Janet says:

fine, fine.

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

OMC! it's the legendary silver volvo.

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

!!

twilightean says:

_MINE! DIBS!!_

Janet says:

yes i will video tape him after the explosion...

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

rebeka?

Rebeka says:

yes

Janet says:

just go jasper...

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

are you feeling ok?

Rebeka says:

what

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

you have read twilight

Rebeka says:

lol i know, i wanted to see how everyone reacted. I got no reaction lol

Janet says:

rosalie, stop ur stupid husband before he kills himself...

Janet says:

yes i KNOW he can't die...

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

omc, emmett get away from that flamethrower

Janet says:

but others of us are still HUMAN u know...

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

yes fire is bad

Janet says:

oh hi esme

Rebeka says:

What the heck are u guys talking about!!

Rebeka just sent you a nudge.

twilightean says:

_sigh_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

stop it

twilightean just sent you a nudge.

Rebeka says:

omigosh

Janet says:

yes, that is emmett with the flamethrower

says:

stop nundjing

Rebeka says:

omigosh

Rebeka just sent you a nudge.

Janet says:

don't worry rosalie has it under control...

Rebeka says:

WHAT THE HEC ARE U GUYS TALING ABOUT

Janet says:

(i think)

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

we were just leaving. we didn't run around you house with paint guns or weed wacers…

Rebeka says:

ugh

Janet says:

twilight

twilightean says:

_sigh_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

ya

Janet says:

hi edward

Rebeka says:

i know that

Rebeka says:

but

Rebeka says:

wat the heck

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

happy dance with tomatoes and rubber duckies

Janet says:

no, i haven't seen bella come by here...

Rebeka says:

bye

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

i have she 's over here

twilightean says:

_Edward is standing over my shoulder glaring at me w/ a VDG_

Rebeka has left the conversation.

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

part of my MED

twilightean says:

_MED?_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

he will come over here looing for her and i will trap him

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

MWAHAHAHAHAHAH

twilightean says:

_NO MORE ACRONYMS_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

you created it

Janet says:

med?

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

massively evil plan

twilightean says:

_you said MED not MEP_

Janet says:

oh bella, edward was just looking for you... he went thattaway...

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

i knew that

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

…leads into damp cave

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

we are crazy

Janet says:

?

twilightean says:

_this convo is a product of the original MEP!!_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

nu uh

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

o it is

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

but i was the first step in it

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

so ha

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

!!

twilightean says:

_no I was, I invited him_

twilightean says:

_and devised the plan_

Janet says:

?

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

but i had to talk to him

Janet says:

?

twilightean says:

_so...? _

Janet says:

?

Janet says:

?

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

twilightean says:

_tell ya later_

Janet says:

nooooooooo

Janet says:

where's karl?

Janet says:

g'night edward

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

Alice you want to go shopping?? leads into store that really is a solidmetal cell i disguised

Janet says:

g'night bella

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

night edward

Janet says:

g'night alice... no i DON'T want to go shopping...

Janet says:

g'night jasper

Janet says:

g'night esme

Janet says:

g'night carlisle

twilightean says:

_what does ur pic say Kels?_

Janet says:

g'night kelsey

says:

k

Janet says:

g'night karl

says:

i have to go

Janet says:

g'night kate

karl has left the conversation.

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

BRAIN! There's a message in my alphabits! it says "OOOOOOOO"

peter, those are cheerios.

Janet says:

g'night bekah who isnt n this convo

Janet says:

ha ha

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

Top of the mornin to ya

Janet says:

its 930 at night

twilightean says:

_and the rest of the day..I forgot the rest_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

to you

twilightean says:

_riiiight_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

and the rest of the day TO YOU

twilightean says:

_what does ur pic say Kels?_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

it says

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

Brain! There's a message in my Alphabits! It says "OOOOOOOO"

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

Peter, those are cheerios

twilightean says:

_OOOOOH!_

Janet says:

"Shoot," I muttered when the paper sliced my finger; I pulled it out to examine the damage. A single drop of blood oozed from the tiny cut.

It all happened very quickly then.

Edward threw himself at me, flinging me back across the table...

I tumbled down to the floor by the piano, with my arms thrown out instinctively to catch my fall, into the jagged shards of glass.

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

nnnnnnooooooo

Janet says:

I felt the searing, stinging pain that ran from my wrist to the crease inside my elbow.

Dazed and disoriented, I looked up from the bright red blood pulsing out of my arm—into the fevered eyes of the six suddenly ravenous vampires.

twilightean says:

_sob_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

not 73 not 73

Janet says:

i know

twilightean says:

_you...dont...want...me_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

goes into fetal position

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

68

Janet says:

?

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

no not 68

twilightean says:

_no_

Janet says:

oh

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

anything but that

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

fetal postion

twilightean says:

_there was a light unnatural breeze_

Janet says:

?

twilightean says:

_he was gone_

twilightean says:

_September_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

73 not 73 anything but that

twilightean says:

_october_

twilightean says:

_november_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

must read him coming back now

twilightean says:

_december_

twilightean says:

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

twitch twitch

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

Thanks…

twilightean says:

_HAPPYFUL_

Janet says:

?

Janet says:

oh

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

glares while running to grab new moon

Janet says:

it was the blackest of blasphemy...

twilightean says:

_muttering about young boys stupid questions and prettyful butterflies_

Janet says:

?

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

think happy thoughts thin happy thoughts 88 88 88

Janet says:

kate's lost it...

twilightean says:

_HOT PINK!!_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

prettyful butterflies

Janet says:

i can't wait for may 31st

twilightean says:

_muttering about young boys stupid questions and prettyful butterflies_

Janet says:

1st chapter

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

Black he said in a manly voice

Janet says:

of breaking dawn

twilightean says:

_not manly darkly_

twilightean says:

_Halt is a shrimp_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

twitch

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

twitch

twilightean says:

_...jk_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Janet says:

whats 88 again?

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

88

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

why is the plane crashing…

Janet says:

i really need to get out and buy my own copies of the series...

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

starts laughing manically

Janet says:

the pilots are drunk

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

me too

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

the pilots are passed out drunk

Janet says:

or is it unconscoius?

Janet says:

oh

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

easy. I'd fly the plane

twilightean says:

_YOU NEED TO READ RANGER's APPRENTICE!!_

twilightean says:

_JANET!!_

Janet says:

i know...

twilightean says:

_NOW!!_

Janet says:

i'll check the library tomorrow...

twilightean says:

_YAYYYY!!_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

i'd what till we were close enough, get a good grip on you, kick out the wall and jump. then i'd run us back to the scene of the accident and we'd stumble around like the two luckiest survivors in history

twilightean says:

_Halt? What's your favorite color?_

Janet says:

and u must read the sisters grimm series

twilightean says:

_k_

Janet says:

two sisters, parents disappear, put into orphanage

Janet says:

why do all the good stories have orphaned main characters?

twilightean says:

_almost done with number 8_

Janet says:

well, alot of them at least

Janet says:

#8?

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

with your luck even the little black box wouldn't survive

twilightean says:

_no little_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

i spend 5 minutes on a problem max

Janet says:

twilightean says:

_pg 507 #'s 8&9_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

how long have you been working

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

??

twilightean says:

_the whole convo_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

just give up

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

if you haven't gotten it by now

Janet says:

bla

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

you won't get it anytime soon

Janet says:

stupid bloody 640 point assignment...

twilightean says:

_I'm on last table thing_

twilightean says:

_lol_

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

well i g2g and do my math homework

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

bye everyone

Edward Cullen Will One Day Be Mine... says:

cricket cricket

twilightean says:

_bye_


End file.
